The other Flower
by Roseanna237
Summary: Azalea Evans, the secret twin sister of Lily potter. She can only stay strong for her nephew for so long. will she break once again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Other sister**

 **Summary: Azalea Evans, the secret twin sister of Lily potter.** **She loved her family she really did but even she couldn't do anything as certain events take place. Now she can only take care of her nephew who needs her to stay strong once again.**

 **Author note: I do not own Harry potter J.K Rowling does. I only own My Oc**

I was born on a snowy day on January 30, one hour behind my beloved adorable older twin sister Lily evans. When we were born we were nearly identical but there were a couple of things that made us different.

One was our hair, Lily like our mother had Auburn hair. While I like our father and our older sister Petunia had blond hair.

Two, our eye color. We both had green eyes like our father but there was a difference Lily had a much brighter emerald green color eyes while I had more of a sea green eye color.

My name is Azalea evans younger twin sister of Lily and younger sister of Petunia evans. How come you never heard of me? Well I was never really around much I guess… By the time certain events had happened I was out of reach.

Too far.. And too gone….

My name Is Azalea evans and I was supposed to die on the night when our parents house was caught on fire. But that didn't happen, I guess I should tell you certain things about myself so I will.

* * *

Petunia, Lily, and I were rather close to each other. As kids we would play with each laugh with each other and tease each other with things. Back when things were simpler and we were naive little kids. Back when Petunia still accepted Lily back when we knew nothing of magic.

Those were good times… There are many things that I could blame for the reason when we grew older we started to grow distant. Maybe I could blame Petunia for growing concerned for lily flying of the swings. Or her over protectiveness not wanting Lily to be taken into the government for experiments. Maybe I could blame Lily for having something neither of could follow her into. Or maybe I could blame Lily's so called childhood friend Snape.

No, I don't blame them for these Petunia had loved us both equally. I couldn't blame her for thing that I was concerned about too. Lily was a carefree child back then, she wasn't worried about thing like us. It was something I envied about my twin.

I don't blame Snape. No, matter how much I wanted too. She was born with it, no matter how much I didn't want her to be.

No, I blamed myself. If I wasn't born with a photographic memory Lily wouldn't have been overshadowed by me or Petunia who was naturally good with academics. She wouldn't have felt so left out as our parents showed us as much as attention to us with clubs I had talked Petunia into.

Maybe,Then she wouldn't have felt like she was a pretty face who had to work extremely hard to keep up with Petunia and I.

* * *

It was on our eleventh birthday, that only ONE letter came for Lily. I could still remember Lily's confusion of the letter, It wasn't until the very next day that a professor form _that_ School came over. Snape lily's best friend had come with us to pick up her stuff for Hogwarts.

Petunia and I were rather uncomfortable about the idea of.. Well… _Magic…_ But with different reasons and ideas. In the end Lily was our sister the only reason we were really uncomfortable with the idea was because we couldn't make sure she was safe in the end.

* * *

On September, 12. We had said our goodbyes, but Petunia had to ruin it.

"Freak." Petunia spat out. Lily cheerful smile dimmed looking rather hurt by Petunia word.I frowned at Petunia, before poking Lilly at the cheek softly, making her look at me. I smiled at her,

"Stay safe." I said hugging her, she had hugged back. "You aren't mad?" She asked. I didn't answer instead I said. "Promise no matter what we will always have our family bond?" She had smiled, nodding, before she ran off into a wall.

We saw her at the end of June, by then I had reconciled with Petunia, while writing Lilly letters that I had noticed started to become rather… Short notes instead.

Petunia and Lily relationship, I should have done something to help them reconnect. But I didn't I was too busy with things, too busy to notice Lily.

* * *

"Azalea?" she had asked hesitantly.

"What?" I asked not looking up from my project.

"Does...Does Tunia hate me?" She questioned.

"Why would she." I said. 'You and I are her sister. She loves you as much as she does 'll cool down once she knows you haven't changed and you are still you,"

Lily, nodded.

"After all we can't be L.A.P without you.' I joked, making Lily giggle at our inside joke. Lily ran off to find Snape. While I continued to work on my project. Yea, I was all work and no play even at a young age.

By the time I was less busy It was Lily was already off to Hogwarts once again

Later on Petunia had soon considered as someone who lived at our house during the summer and that I was her only sister. She always was a great older sister but when she becomes bitter to someone she becomes a horrible person. I soon tried to soothe Petunia horrible persona to make her improve her relationship with Lily but she would rather storm off to her friends than listen.

* * *

It wasn't until after Lily's fourth year at hogwarts I had become bitter with her as well.

"I HATE YOU!." Lily screamed at me. I took a step back, Lily has always had a temper but she had never gotten mad at me before.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER GONE THROUGH MY STUFF!"She yelled at me. "You always take her side never mine! Even as kids you never can let me have anything can you!?"

She pushed me to the ground running off to who knows where, I was too shock to care though. I would never and had never done that to Lily .Not intentionally of course, by the time I tried to reconcile with Lily, she no longer wanted it.

I had accepted that she didn't want to think that Petunia was the mastermind of t _hat prank._ She wanted to blame me breaking her strong sister connection with Tunia on me.

I took it, I became a bitter supporter after that though.

* * *

"Azalea?" Lily had come into my room without knocking, I was sitting at my desk.

'Hmm?" I hummed. Not bothering to look up at my sister. I learned to stop looking at her glaring, accusing eyes.

" I want you to meet some people" She stated.

"Are they going to stay for dinner?" I asked. Still typing an essay for college, no longer caring if she sneered at me. Ever since in the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts, are relationship had gotten cold. Too cold for my liking and understanding.

"Yes, but I rather have you meet them now." She said. I sighed not even turning towards her.

"No, you said they'll stay for dinner and i'm busy so'll meet them at dinner." I told her. Not looking at her directly but staring at her cold emerald eyes aimed at me at the screen of my computer.

"Fine!" She said. Stomping away, I continued to type before it slowed down. My shoulder sagged down before it shook. I breathed heavily before reaching out for a pillow to muffle my sobs.

Even if I accepted the changes that were bound to happen i hated it so, so much. I wanted Lily to stop hating me for being Petunia favorite sister. I wanted Petunia to reconcile with Lily. I wanted my parents to look closer and do something to make us all get along. I wanted my family back like it was not this huge mess.

I hated how distant we all had become to each other. Family was supposed to be thicker than water right? Then why did it feel like it wasn't?

* * *

Meeting James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Was interesting Lily pretended not to hate me, I was grateful for that.

"So, your lilykins twin?" James began, looking at me then back at Lily. "You two almost look alike it would be scary if we didn't know some troublesome twins from Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded. "We had to out prank them and claim our thrones when we were first years." Remus lips quirk up before nodding.

"So what were you doing that you were too busy to come down and meet us before dinner?" Ahh the most infamous question that I as waiting for.

"I was to busy with writing a report for college, going to oxford. After that I have a job offer for teaching." Remus? I believe was his name who had sandy brown hair and invisible scars. Had perked up when I said teaching.

"You want to become a teacher?" He questioned. I tilted my head before nodding, was it just me or did Sirius and James grinned at each other?

The dinner was rather fun if Sirius and James hadn't done a prank on Petunia. Who shriek outrage and yelled at Lily. Things had turned to the worst right then, before things turned quiet as I got up grabbed my plate leaving the dining room, putting my dish into the sink and ran upstairs. I could still hear the screaming.

* * *

I didn't see Lily, after that day. I was later invited to come to Petunia wedding where I had become a bridesmaid. She was marrying Dursley. The very man I had come to so very much, i had warned Petunia against marrying him before telling her I just want her to be happy.

A year later I was invited to Lily wedding. I had also been a bridesmaid for her, though I had a suspicion that it was on our mother assistant that Lily had let me be one.

* * *

I soon moved out of my parents house, into a apartment. I was moving to a house closer to my job now. I was so happy that I officially pay for a house. That was when I finally meet the "one."

Okay, at the time I didn't know he was the one but he had amnesia after almost drowning on a rainy had raven black hair that was rather soft like silk I mused. He was pale but had rather noblish feature..

Of course I called an ambulance. I was there when they had said he had amnesia. I was the one after that took him in and tried to establish a "Normal" life into him. What I didn't realise years later was that after I took in my nephew was that he remembered and decided to stick with me even after remembering.

* * *

The death of our parents was hard to take in. I had finally snapped at Lily. Telling her what I had felt like for the years when she had gone to hogwarts punched James in the face. I was pretty sure I broke his nose. Before storming off.

It wasn't like me, to be better or angry. I was the soft one never yelling never being bitter always acceptance of life. But these were my parents. I was supposed to visit this day six hours earlier, I could have died.I thought. Lily could die…

I sat numb before trying to get drunk, I wanted to forget, I wanted to die, I wanted our family to be happy but it was too late too many mistakes have been made. I blamed myself for every mistake. I could have done something and yet I did nothing.

Regulus the man that I had saved wouldn't let me get drunk, he wouldn't let me try to numb the pain either. The evil, evil arse wouldn't let me be pray to him either. Instead he let me do something i never had done before he let me cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Now, That I'm up to date, I was there when Petunia had given birth to my nephew Dudley a cute and adorable newborn baby. Until he was about 8 months when he had become a bloody menace.

Everything was going fine until one day….

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Lea?" Petunia asked, hesitantly. I was alert Petunia, was never hesitant she was always confident and overprotective. Yes, but never hesitant.

"Yes?" I wearily said. What was said before i took off to petunia place with her husband had flew straight into my ear and out of the other.

So, now here I was at privet drive house 4 in little whinging survey. Reading a letter that Albus Dumbledore sent to both Petunia and I.

I looked up to see Petunia pleading face, I knew right then that I would have to take in Harry. Even If I didn't want to or Petunia would have to let Vermon abuse Harry. I couldn't let that happen even if I cut off all connection with Lily as well after a huge fight. We were the evans sister we still had a bond no matter how strained.

I looked over to harry's sleeping form before he yawned and open his eyes. My breath hitched, Harry, Harry may have looked like James…. But he had Lily's eyes emerald green eyes.

I took harry "I'll send a letter to Albus to let him know of or decision, I know how much you hate to do that letter messaging."

I still looked like Lily. I thought as harry didn't have a confused face like he did when looking at Petunia. Petunia had somehow once looked so pretty, but words cannot describe of what she has began to look, she still was pretty but bitterness had consumed her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think so far? Should I continue? Or should I just let it be mini stories?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, Thanks for following this story, for those who have already read. But I felt like the original chapter 2 was rushed and it really was. I wasn't really putting much thought into the story. So, I deleted the original chapter 2 and made a new one that feel like it's at a better pace. Also note that if there's mistakes I don't have a beta and I'm writing at a slower pace is because of the lack of motivation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and i'm pretty sure everyone knows who owns it, I only own my Oc's thank you very much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Motherhood: the only place**

 **you can experience Heaven and Hell a**

 **At the same time**

 **-Unknown**

* * *

I stared at the child that now laid in my apartment. bringing Harry home was much more different than I ever thought. I could barely handle taking care of my nephew Dudley, how was I supposed to be take care of Harry? I was now a pemanent care taker of my nephew.

I really wished now that I had given in on Regulus advise and took that vacation to New York under the name Sally. But that wouldn't change the fact that my nephew was a orphan.

Though I really was glad that I had taken Regulus adivce and moved out of my old apartment and into a house with a backyard. At least I wouldn't be confined into a small area for the rest of my life, until Harry's 17 years old.

Regulus, that prat only took one look at Harry; the moment I arrived, gaining an odd look and said, blankly "At least he looks like an actual baby than that baby walrus you called your nephew." I just stuck my tongue at him as he went towards his room, shaking his head, before yelling. "I'll help make a baby room later, but I'm not changing diapers!"

He shut the door, leaving me alone to stare dumbfounded at Harry, who fell asleep a while ago in his basket.

 _I doubt Lily would be happy, to know YOU are in charge of her baby._ A smooth silky voice spoke, making my breath hitch, as my eyes widened. It had been a long time; since I heard that voice in my head.

 _Hello Nala,_ I spoke back, coldly. I had named that voice Nala a long time ago. Back when Lily had first left me alone, to go to, Hogwarts; back when I naivley believed I could take on a lot more stress with out endangering myself.

 _Still mad? Nala mocked. G_ ritting my teeth I looked at the ceilling. _No._ I spoke back. _I just thought you were locked into the asylum, just like how you almost did to me._

I could feel Nala scoff. _Like you could ever have enough power to do such a thing._ Nala said, smugly said, so assured of herself. _Your weak, you always have been, and now your letting a little brat come into your life._ _One that I may incline is of Lily~_ Nala practically purred out Lily's name.

I felt queasy, I knew Lily had met Nala a couple of the times, when I had been out. Lily, had been practically gleeful at first; before Nala had almost left her to die.

S _hut up Nala, you have no right to say her name, and so what if I did!?_ I snarled at her.

I could feel her smirk. _Lily would have never left her child to be in the care of YOU_ My eyebrow began to twitch. N _or would she ever put the child in Petunia's care. Nala said,_ saying Petunia's name spitefully.

 _And your point is?_ I asked, not really seeing her point, still looking at the ceiling before giving Harry a brief look. Good, he was still sleeping, I thought.

Nala, I could hear and feel, was scoffing in disgust. _Oh for the love of! Your supposed to be the smart one! Lily would be and is literally rolling in her grave! She would have put Harry to be in the care of his godparents! if I remember correctly, which we do, after all we have photographic memory. That Hames, I believe._

 _James. _ I instantly corrected her.

 _Yes him, Nala said, dismissively. would appoint that playboy mutt Sirsus Black as the brat's, godfather. While Lily,_ _Nala sneered at the name._ _Would appoint, a girl named, Alice to be his godmother._

I frowned, before breifly remembering meeting Lily's maid of honor and silently agreed. It was odd that Harry was in our care instead of theirs.

 _Also, Nala said._ bringing back my attention to her, once again. _Its odd that they'll be no money sent to help take care of their so called "Saviour."_

Once again frowning, I was sure I had read through Lily's Wizard laws, until I knew it like the back of my hand. I could remember page 224 had said only a certain amount of money would be sent to help take care of the child, if the kid was to be sent to muggle relatives.

I silently seethed, I had always hated the word muggle. In fact I still hate the word.

 _In fact since there not sending any money to help you. Nala said, bored. Isn't it weird that they sent Harry to Petunia's one that every single person, who was invited to Lily's wedding hated anything and everything to do with magic?_

I paused, my thinking. To look over memories, to realize to my horror that Nala was right. The headmaster of Hogwarts had been at the wedding and had seen the breakdown that had happened. Yet he still sent Harry to Petunia's.

 _Now think of what would have happened If Harry had stayed with her, Nala said._ I felt a turning in my stomach, suddenly feeling sick.

Vernon was not a kind man, I had seen the way he stared at both Lily and I with his disgusting pudgey eyes. I knew he two jobs, one legal and the other... Best not to think or talk about really.

I only knew about the second one, after hiring a privet Detective. I had tried to tell Tunia.

But she wouldn't listen, she prefers to be blind to the fact Vernon was a criminal, she would rather be death than to hear he was cheating on her.

Petunia, I could barely believe that she was the same sister. Who once claimed she would work in her majesty army, as a doctor, not nurse, doctor.

Once upon a time Petunia was a girly girl, beautiful in her own way, funny and spunky. When Lily and I were five she claimed she would be a housewife like mom. A year later, she yelled out proudly and determined; that she would be in the army as a Doctor, not a nurse, Doctor.

She had stuck to that dream even after Lily and she, began to grow apart. It wasn't until her last year of high school when she first met Vernon. That she dropped her dream.

In one day she was a whole different person, one I was quite sure that was a fake and that Vernon had done something to her.

The old Petunia wouldn't have cared, she was bitter at Lily, she would have taken in Harry without a second thought; of course she would have tried to pursue Harry, to never love magic as much as a normal Wizard did, or be excited as a muggleborn would be. She would be determined that Harry would grow a brain.

This Petunia though, ever since she met Vernon. Who encouraged her bitterness, it was best not to think about it.

 _Now who leaves a child at a doorstep? I'm pretty sure pg 500 said if a child was a halfblood with a pureblood father or mother they would be in the custody of the aurors until they could be placed to the proper relative or guardian of parents will or natural blood linage. Nala added_

I paled, aurors would never leave a halfblood with muggle relatives of blood relatives in the wizarding world were around. That meant the Headmaster had put Harry illegal under the care of Petunia and I.

I was going to be sick to my stomach now realizing that implications this could make if any wizards found out where Harry was.

in fact... "bathroom!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regulus, could not remember his past. In fact the minute he opened his eyes, was to a white room with odd machines hooked to him.

A man with what looked to be a white trench coat, had been the first person he met.

He had completely ignored what was said that day, the only thing interesting was that was the very first time he met _her._

Azalea Evens, had blond slightly curled hair, with sea green eyes, though on that day he would swear up in down that her eyes was sky blue eyes. She was petite, with a figure that most women would kill for.

But that wasn't what drew him towards her, it wasn't why he let himself be in the care of a complete stranger. No, if anything what drew him in, was the way she held herself. The air around her was warm and welcoming, she was a bit wrecked, but completely open. Somewhat like a sky, that accepted all, but not all there.

When he first moved into her apartment the first thing he scrunch his face and dryly said. "Are you sure you weren't robbed? This place looks absolutely horrid."

"Well my taste had never been the best, but then again, you should look at Tunia places it looks like some of the farmers animals made a mess." And that was that, Months had passed, and nothing could jog his memory. But then again he certainly wasn't complaining, nor looking 100%. Two in half years have passed since coming into the care of Azalea Evans, and life is...interesting to say...In

That is if you expect what looks like a rather wealthy and sophisticated women, to laugh sadistically rubbing her hands every time she made plans on what and how to teach her students. The first time he encounter her in that stage was when she was deprived of coffee and tea, nearly giving him a heart attack. Or if you expect the women to wear a dress or a skirt and you give something like that as a present, she'll literally throw those things into a fire in front of you face before somehow getting you drunk and the next thing you know your in a female outfit in public. On a side note, At least he knew what to avoid and laughed at the bastards who were the ones to make such mistakes. Azalea was one of a kind and somewhat fitted her name. She was passionate, she had elegance and she could be a threat when she wants to be.

So imagine his surprise, that she literally ran out the door after her older sister told her something in the phone. After she had run out, she texted him to fill him in on why, to give him a few hours to adjust with living with a soon to be new roommate; he really had no clue she had a twin sister, Then again it would explain the lack of childhood photos. It would also explain her reluctance of speaking anything about her family, espicaily her siblings.

He secretly wondered if the twin had anything to due with Nala. Yes, he knew about Nala and had been rather worried and confused as to who was the real person and who wan't at the time. But Nala had only showed up one time and never reared her head again after that one time, Azalea had been mortified and timid about speaking about Nala as well, but at least she briefly explained Nala.

The minute she creaked the door opened, he had been prepared to confront her about the twin situation wanting answers, and thoroughly object to the new roommate, when he saw the baby. The baby had brown tuffs of hair, he could tell that baby was was 1 years old, and still had pinkish skin, that would soon turn to a richly pale skin in the future. Now usually this wouldn't have alarmed him and he would have ranted on how they couldn't exactly afford to keep the child. When a bunch of memories began.

That baby looked exactly like his father, He saw enough baby photos when he secretly meet the Potters behind his big brother's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _It had been raining, it was cold and windy and he didn't exactly wear the right robs to come visit. But it would be the only time he could and he needed to know. He needed to know if running away had been worth it for his brother, he needed to know if he was happy; he could feel his stomach turning at the thought of his brother happy that was no where near him or there family. It was the holiday week and he knew that both James potter and his brother stayed at Hogwarts._

 _He knew his brother had become brothers with James potter, he knew Sirius considered James as his real brother. No longer caring over the fact he really did have a brother. But then again why should Regulus care? He was the one to finally break the fragile bond they had left._

 _Then again his brother really was blind wasn't he? To not know that his parents magic was more gently with because of being more magic sensitive, to have nightmares everyday and was slowly drifting off to his own, meaning that he couldn't always pay attention to what was going on in his brothers life. Orion, there father was the first to note what was happening faster. It wasn't because Regulus was their parents favorite, it wasn't because he followed the rules, or clever, cunning ans ambitious. No, Regulus was a seer. He had to note down faster what he saw or else he would forget what he saw or what he heard._

 _Seers, were and are extremely valuable._

 _Orion told Regulus to never tell anyone not even to his mother, or his brother. He had been nine years old at the time; Sirius had never spent much time with their father and had grown envious to the fact Orion seemed to spend more time with Regulus than with him; the eldest son, the first born._

 _But What Sirius didn't was that he really was the more pampered one, Regulus had always been ignored, had and was considered the spare, the replacement and not even a good one at that, by their father, Orion. When he had found out about him being a seer. He had been overjoyed, and that had been the end of being ignored, but also the end of childhood. He wasn't allowed to interact with his brother anymore, or at least not in the way he used too. That put a strain in their relationship, but only a little. When Sirius had enter Hogwarts..._

 _He silently broke inside when he overheard Sirius tell his friends that he could easily use him as a way to get into the good graces of their parents. Snape had been the one to snap out of his funk, had been the one to care for him after that, in fact Snape had been the one to replace Sirius as his older brother in a way._

 _But even if both Sirius and he replaced each other to fill in the role as their brothers. He needed to know what they were like, and he did._

 _The Potters... Were everything that their parents weren't. Kind, happy and love-able parents, Sure they were far more older than their parents, but they warm. He had only been there for at least an hour before leaving. It wouldn't due if he left his sick mother all alone. Then again, she only had a month left and Orion had died, doing a good deed for the first time in his life, leaving the black family absolutely now the heir and Lord of the black family needed a way to gain it all back._

 _Good thing the elder Blacks still had kicks in their lives and could help him still._

 _Before he left, he paused briefly to look at a photo, That had the Potters with a young baby boy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End of flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

That had been years ago, He wasn't exactly sure what he said, but when he snapped out of it he was in his room. laying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He could be wrong he could have misinterpted the baby's looks to someone else. But he wasn't he knew, he could feel his magic slowly wrapping him into a welcome back hug, and he could feel the unknown and wild magic downstairs. That baby boy was non other than James Potter son, he had the feeling the minute the baby would open his eyes he would have Lily Evans eyes.

He knew who she was, Lily Evans had been Snape's best friend in a once upon a time. He had spent time with her as a result, with Snape being only his only friend in Slytherin that he could rely on at the time. Zabini and Malfoy being a close second. But that wasn't important right now, or what he did in the past; at one point in his amnesia life, he had wished to know what his life before was like. Now though he wished he hadn't remembered, not remembering was better than to know your family had never wanted you in their lives, it was better to forget all the pain he was forced to endure, better to forget how he was forced to bow, forced to do things he knew was wrong.

He shouldn't be alive.

But he was.

He should be dead rotting away, in the bottom of a lake, from poison.

But he wasn't.

Lily Evans, younger twin sister Azalea Evans had saved his life, had taken him in when he no memory. She had shown him Life in the two years of amnesia ,how to live without magic. How to live with no obligations, no expectations or politics. Had shown him something he only received from one person at Hogwarts from Snape, , friendship.

He wondered, if she knew, he finally remembered his past, would she kick him out? Would she hate him for having magic? Magic, was that the reason why she never mentioned having a twin? Because the twin had magic and she didn't? Or was it something more? Did something put a strain on their relationship?

There was so many questions to be asked,and only a few would not get him kicked out of the house. He paused for a moment, he was a noble a pureblood, and he **didn't** want to be kicked out? He grew fondly of Azalea, he could admit that. He could also admit she was more interesting than all the witch's in the wizarding world, he could also grudgingly admit that muggles had a more efficient way of life. Far more interesting variety of books, jobs and food. Muggle government also seemed more... efficient.

Education, on the other hand... He could admit, seven years in Hogwarts was not enough education, there needed more time to properly prepare students for the wizarding world, especially muggleborns. Perhaps, if both purebloods, halfbloods and muggleorns had more clue of the others culture then there wouldn't have been a war. It would have given the muggleborns more respect if they had known their culture. Education, in the muggle world seemed... much more organized and logical.

He heard running up the stairs in a hurry, Azalea had slammed the door opened, and quite loudly. "URG, *cough* ...ERGH... IH."

Regulus, stood up and and walked out of his room, uncertain what to do he took a peek into the bathroom. Azalea was on her knees puking her guts out. Frowning he knocked gently on the inside of the door.

"You alright?" He asked, uncertainty cursing through his body, as he slowly moved to pull the hair out of face, as she continued to puke. He waited patiently for her to stop, before looking to her weary face. He slowly cursed himself as he heard him rashly say. "Alright, I know you have to take care of a baby now. But i'm quite sure that you haven't found any luck with men, and you monthly debut was last week. Meaning, this cannot be morning sickness, in fact your not allowed to have it."

Azalea, kicked him in the shin, hard. "GAH,"

"effing arse." she muttered, lips slowly twitching upwards, before her face slowly turns red from anger or horror. "And how the bloody hell do you know when (cough) month is." She demanded. Much to Regulus amusement.

He spoke, rather dryly and amused. "You watch Korean drama while eating Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, with a box of tissues right next to you in the living room. Your student's always come by on those day's begging on their knees asking you to let them have a chance to redo the assignment or for you to cut back on homework."

Azalea, looks back before reaching the handle to flush the vomit away. Blankly saying. "And the man problem?"

Regulus, the bloody prat that he was. Looked rather proudly and downright gleeful. "The usually run for the hills the minute they see you."

"I influenced you a bit too much with my sadistic tendencies, didn't I" She asked, dryly.

He just smiled. a moment of silence ran as the stood there enjoying each others company even if Azalea had just been puking her guts out a while ago. They were sure nothing would ruin the moment. "BAAAHHHH!" it was ruined.

"Noo!" Azalea, whined. Slowly standing up head down as she walked downstairs to reach for her nephew. Regulus amused and walking right behind her. He casually asked. "So, we are going to buy stuff at the store right? I'm absolutely sure we have nothing for the kid."

"Your helping me." Was Azalea's instant response.

Regulus, halted for a moment taking a long good stare at Azalea as she gently lifted harry and began to soothe him. He gently mumbled. "Yea, i'll help." The sight of her acting like a mother, made him smile softly. "It's not like I have anywhere to go or miss this for the world."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **I'll try to post up the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter, Just my Oc's**

 **Chapter 2 : Shopping and Parenthood.**

* * *

 **What good mothers and fathers**

 **instinctively feel like doing for their babys**

 **Is usually the best after all**

 **-Benjamin Spock**

* * *

"No."

"Oh come one why not?!"

"Just no! Have you forgotten, what happened the last time?"

"Oh for the love of." The woman threw her hands up in the air. "It was a joke! How was I supposed to know, he would take it seriously!" The man gave her a look, before glancing at the outfit with a sneer.

"You are not going to confuse your nephew about his gender!" He said, looking at the skirt, with disdain.

" It's a kilt! Not a skirt!." She protested. "There is nothing wrong for Harry to wear a kilt! It's manly." The women said, exaggerated. The man gave her a look, before glancing at the outfit once again and then towards, the women's nephew. Who gave him a curious look as to why he was arguing with his 'mother', or at least to the person who looks like his mother, but blond instead of auburn. The man gave him the most serious stare as he spoke. "Don't worry, I won't let the she-devil, confuse! I'll protect you manly-ness.."

"Your exaggerating." The woman said.

"Azalea, There are many things I let you make me wear. I was naive and helpless." The man said, addressing the woman by her name. "While, I admit I looked good in a dress, Doing such a thing to your nephew when he can't exactly object, as to what we as adult can dress him in, is just downright mean."

Azalea looked at him blankly. "Regulus, by that logic, dressing you in that dress, that one time for Halloween was downright evil." Regulus nodded, with a sniff he held his head up high, looking away from Azalea. She sighed, looking at the outfit. "But I don't care if my cute nephew, somehow turns into an uke. He'll look adorable in the outfit!" She whined, before putting it away, with a pout.

"Fine, since it looks like we won't agree on anything.I'll just make him, his outfits." Azalea said, sighing in defeat, pushing the cart towards the fabrics. Regulus nodded in agreement.

"No, bright colors, except maybe... Teal, Gray and maybe... Purple." Azalea, slowed down her pace to think about it, before nodding in agreement.

The fabrics were all in different varieties with different lengths colors and designs. Azalea quickly took a few yarn and crochet hooks and needles. Before looking at the fabrics, prices.

"Oh come on!" She whined, looking at the prices. Before getting an idea.

"No." Azalea closed her mouth, looking at Regulus wide eyed. He refused to let her tear up her perfectly good clothes, just to make Harry clothes. Especially, when the fabric here was much more sustainable and perfectly good to make clothes from.

"Fine, then most of his clothing will be green then!" Azalea said, stomping her foot. Harry cooed at the stuffed animal on the shelf, not that Azalea seemed to notice. Regulus hummed. "It is the most neutral color there is." Azalea, grabbed two different shades of green, before pausing for a bit to look at one in particular.

"Who ever invented this type of green, most have loved the medieval ages." Azalea said, looking at the sickly darker green color. Regulus leaned to look at the color, shoulders tensing at the color.

"Hmm." Azalea said, before looking at Harry. "I don't know if Lily ever baby talked you, if she did then you gotta know one thing." Harry looked at his 'mother' curiously. "I'm not baby talking to you, those who do baby talk are for numb-skulls." Azalea said, with a sniff.

Regulus scoffed at her, making her glare up at him. "Don't try to act tough." He said, putting a particular shade of red, yellow, teal and gray fabric into the cart. "I'm sure after a month of sleep deprivation, you'll start baby talking to him as well."

Azalea, hmphed at his words before looking at the fabrics once again. "You know what." she said, looking at one in particular. "Since, Harry will mostly have green clothing. Perhaps, I could make him a Halloween outfit for next year maybe a frog?" She mused.

Regulus, looked murderous as he saw which color, she was looking at. The Slytherin green fabric, **_HIS_** school color.

"Why not a snake instead." He said calmly. His smile strained, he may have left the wizarding world to be around the family, but he would not let her unknowningly, or knowingly now that he thinks about. Since her twin sister was at Hogwarts, insult his school house colors.

Azalea arched her eyebrow at Regulus. Taking a good long look at the fabric, she silently agreed that it would look better as a snake costume.

 _But that would be plain mean to Hames and Lily! Nala said, before smirking. let's make it! I wanna see if we can give the brat nightmares at a young age!_

Azalea took a sharp silent breath. _Shut up Nala!_ She snarled.

"Your right perhaps I could make robes, you know the ones that were at the height of fashion during the Victorian ages?" She said, deciding it was best to make something, that would seem useful to Harry. When he re-entered the wizarding world once again.

Regulus, hummed in agreement, before taking the cart and pushing it back to the baby zone part of the store.

Harry, was silently mumbling to himself in his baby language. Seemingly proud of himself for one reason or another. Neither of the pair noticed that the toy on the top shelf was no longer there. They stopped walking as soon as they looked into the aisle.

Regulus turned to her with a blank yet serious face. "I'm not changing diapers." Regulus stated before here returned to stare at the aisle, amazed and slightly horrified. _Just how many different types of materials are there?_ He thought, numbly.

"Yes, you are." Azalea, mumbled back. Looking Stunned and amazed.

"How many brands can there be? Especially, for babies?" Azalea, asked. Picking one up, before scrunching her face up, noticing right away, where it was important from.

Regulus noticed her expression and looked at the brand. "Isn't this the brand, most buy from?" He asked.

"No."

"Really?." He questioned, looking at her with a criticizing look.

Azalea scowls at the look, before saying "Yes" She turns to stoically, put the brand back. Walking away to look for a better and far more quality brand.

"Azalea." Regulus warned. "Just because it comes from in your words _that_ country does not mean you can dismiss something important." Not waiting for a response he continued. "Especially, now, your nephew needs to come first before your pride. Just because one bloody idiot insulted you does not mean you should let it affect you nephew."

"I can and I well." Was her reply, before adding. "The bloody ass, insulted me, then proceed to mock my job and everyone in it."

"Don't be stereotypical." He said. Before putting the brand away, and look for a different one.

"First of all, I am not being stereotypical. Second if all if I want to be a stereotypical English women, I will be a stereotypical Englishwomen." Azalea said, sniffing feeling a bit miffed. "In fact you should be careful, if you keep commenting on such things, I will start acting like one."

"Fine," Regulus said, sighing in defeat. Before carefully examining a brand. "isn't this what your sister uses for her son?"

Azalea whirled around to look at the brand, grimacing at the price and style. "Yes, but we're..." She heisetates a bit before looking around to make sure no one would hear. "We're shopping for a baby. Not a ... Special case." Azalea said, avoiding an insult to her other nephew.

"True at least this one looks like a baby, GAH! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his side.

Azalea gave him a look, before grabbing the second best brand and puttibg it into the cart.

"Women." Regulus muttered.

"Lets see, what we have here." Azalea said, looking at the items of the cart. " We have diapers, baby food, fabric to make his clothes with, baby shoes and socks, toys, Cradle that is made of oak colored black." Azalea shot him a look at the mention of the cradle. "We have paint to color his room and sticker animals.. hmm, Should we buy a stroller?" Azalea asked.

Regulus paused, looking at the strollers. "No."

Azalea frowned at the quick response. "And why not." She demanded.

"You'll be at work and wont be able to get out of the house much to stroll around." Regulus said, promptly implying that he won't be helping much.

Even if he did have the sudden urge to take Harry, to the wizarding world under a glamour, and show him off. Not that anyone would recognize him or Harry.

"But your a dad now, act like one." Azalea dryly said.

"Oh, please your the mom, be one." Regulus shot back.

"But your the stay at home dad." Azalea said. "Especially, since you don't work!. Come on! Be ."

"And your actually related to the kid, and F _emale_."

" Oh please." Azalea scoffed at him. "Don't play the gender role." she said dryly. "Your usually more witty and sly to get out of things." Was she intentionally, insulting him?! "Plus, you wouldn't last a day teaching those bloody menaces! Teaching, History/Law AND English." Azalea said, glowering at Regulus.

He glowered back, refusing to back down. "And YOU." He emphasized. "Would loose all the money, I made through investing" Azalea stilled, eyebrow twitching at the mention of investing things. Who knew, someone who lost all there memories, would be so good at investing? "Which if I may add practically pays the other half of the bill." He said.

She was not going to let him have the last laugh. "Tch, I actually have a steady job and not a risky one, at least we both know if your investment ever hit rock bottom at least we'd still have money coming in."

"I'm still not taking the kid out for a stroll." Azalea, frowned, before her eye catches a glance at other shoppers coming into view; making sure to swallow her pride, and silently praying, that she was would be able to clear things up to Harry, before he gets any ideas of her actually being his mom. After all there was no way hell she would be able replace Lily.

Never mind the fact that, Lily, may be rolling in her grave and plotting her after-death demise as well.

"Harry!" She wailed out loudly enough. "Your papa is being a big meanie to me!" Harry gave his 'mom' a confused look. That wasn't his papa, he looked nothing like his papa!

"He said...He said, he's going to leave everything up to me!" She hysterically said, Regulus gave her a strange look, before looking around to notice that other people were beginning to look. "I can't do everything by myself! I'M the ONLY ONE WORKING!"

Regulus could hear the whispers from other shoppers, starting. Quickly, looking over the situation and cover up the scene to save his face and pride. He did the one thing he knew how, acting "Oh, love." He said, gently and loud enough for others to hear. Making sure to carefully hide the venom in his voice. "I didn't mean it like that I'll make sure to take good care of Our...Son." Regulus gritted his teeth at the last part. "Especially, since when you get home, You'll be the one to host almost all the neighborhoods parties you volunteered to do."

Azalea froze, she hated hosting parties.

 _"It would give us some advantages in finding other muggleborns." Nala, threw out. Not wanting to let the bastard get the last laugh either._

 _Whats the catch?_ Azalea asked, as Regulus hugged her, slowly trying to suffocate her. Without the other costumers noticing. Thankfully, most of them have began to leave.

 _Oh, nothing really. Nala said, bored._

Azalea was wary, Nala was being... Secretive, the last time she was this secretive was when...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here?" Regulus asked, panting as he moved the crib into place.

"No!" Azalea exclaimed, looking extremely irritated and concerned a the crib. "Also you assembled the crib wrong!"

"I did not!" Regulus, replied quickly. "I assembled the thing on like it was supposed to be! After all." He said, irritated. "I actually read the instructions!"

"I do too!" Azalea, paused as he gave her a look before adding, stubbornly. "Most of the time. You know what!?" she exclaimed, angry "Just move the crib to the proper position!" Regulus growled. "I put the crib nearly everywhere in the room! Where the bloody he-" "LANGUAGE!" Regulus, took a long deep breath. _Why did I decide to live with the damn muggle, again?!_ He thought to himself, glancing at Azalea who took hold of an amused Harry. _Oh yea! I have no where else to go!_ He paused for a moment, before looking at a picture of Azalea and him. He added mentally to himself. _and this is the only chance i'll get to have a family... a true family._

"What about here?" He asked, moving the crib away from the window and into the middle of the room in a perfect angle.

"FINALLY!" Azalea, exclaimed. "You finally got it right!"

"I always get things right." He responded. "And I put the crib back where I assembled it originally!" Azalea snorted rolling her eyes at him

Having enough of her criticizing stare and talks, he shouts "Go feed your nephew!" moving his hand to a gesture at the hungry looking baby. "After all, we've barely gave him anything to eat, except for the food. You older sister gave us! and that's barely enough to feed him!"

"Tch, Fine! I will!" She said, "come on Harry," She walked out of the room, and towards the stairs to get to the kitchen. "You don't need to see this!" *SNIFF* *SNIFF*

"Hey do you smell anything fu-" Azalea paused, paling. "Wait... Oh... OH, Harry no! Great! Just great!." Regulus peaked out of the nursery to look at Azalea who held harry away from her, making gagging faces.

"I was hoping I had more time to prepare myself for changing a diaper!" She whined. "I'm not child care material!" She slowly walked towards her room to change his diaper.

"Haha, serves you right!" Azalea, made no comment or twitch, as she mentally screamed. "Shut up, you Prat! Just wait! I'll be late on purpose and you'll be the one changing the kid's diaper!"

The very next day in the morning...

"Alright, you have everything?" She asked, not bothering to look up from her purse. _Where in the world are the keys?_ she thought to herself, frowning. before finding them in her jacket.

"Yea, I got it. I also have his schedule prepared." Regulus, said. "I don't understand why you won't just get an assistant if the work is too much for you?"

"Because, I already had three people as my assistant and all of them went screaming out the door. Saying "Those students demons!" I rather not have to pay for another therapy bill thank you very much." Regulus scoffed at her."Liar, those three assistant were from, when you were working in the pre-school. Your a professor now, you should be able to get one." He said.

"Yea, no" She shot down the idea. "I'm already in thin ice as it is, since most if not all the other professor's are out to get me. After all they don't want to admit someone younger has more knowledge to teach in such a level just yet without more experience and age."

having everything set she opened the door, before looking at Regulus. "I might be coming back late, I have a feeling I should have joined the police force." Closing the door, she left Harry in Regulus care.

He looked at the sleeping baby, softly saying. "Well it looks like its just me and you."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! This would have been much longer if I wasn't working on a new chapter for Sensei**


End file.
